The invention relates to a sonic transmitter for generation of transient acoustic pulses, comprising a spatially curved focussing emitter surface, which is represented by the area of a single active or passive emitter or by the areas of several emitters matched in respect of their period of operation and amplitude, the pulses appearing in the focal area being engendered by a substantially unipolar and chronologically limited pressure and/or velocity evolution on the emitter surface.